La crueldad invade equestria
by Mefistoteles
Summary: Un sádico asesino que busca conocimientos es llevado a equestria donde debe resguardar sus ganas de matar para conocer mejor la utopía a la cual llego, o al menos deberá de esconder muy bien el cadáver para que nadie sepa lo que ocurrió.


**La crueldad invade equestria**

 **Un hombre de cuidado**

 **Capitulo 1: Conociendo el bosque**

* * *

El conocimiento es una gran ventaja cuando te enfrentas a un gran adversario, y que peor adversario que la vida misma, diariamente suceden millones de cosas por las cuales preocuparse, pero yo no me preocupo de mucho, no puedo salir de esta habitación, la puerta está abierta y no hay cadenas que me retengan, ¿entonces qué hago aquí?, esperar el momento adecuado, esconderme de algún hombre, olvidar mi pasado, pues la respuesta es no; solo cumplo una promesa hecha a una amiga muy cercana a mí, pero ¿cómo llegue aquí?.

Recuerdo que fue hace un par de años, cuando me encontraba encerrado metros y metros bajo tierra, en una celda especialmente hecha para mí en una solitaria isla bajo la supervisión de diversos países; controlando cada segundo de mi existencia para que no fuera "un peligro para el mundo", o mejor dicho para que ningún país pudiera usarme en contra de otro. Pues sabía perfectamente que cada nación deseaba poseerme para destruir a sus enemigos sin necesidad de ideas absurdas como la guerra.

Durante mis tiempos de libertad viaje por el mundo creando estragos a mi alrededor, cada lugar que visitaba terminaba destruido o en un estado de caos absoluto, desde innumerables asesinatos hasta caídas monetarias, todo hecho por una sola persona que nadie fue capaz de detener, mi único objetivo era saciad mi sed de saber más acerca del mundo que me rodeaba y después de vagar por años buscando información, finalmente me aburrí y me entregue.

Sin embargo en mis planes jamás contemple que mi alma se había vuelto adicta al sufrimiento ajeno y lo único que podía controlarme era el seguir aprendiendo, por lo que poco a poco deje de controlarme a mí mismo para dar paso a una criatura completamente diferente a la raza humana y que atacaría a cualquiera que se le acercase, pero fue en ese momento, cuando nació la bestia que buscaba la muerte de cada ser vivo en la galaxia, que con solo un parpadeo aparecí mágicamente en otro lugar, un bosque negro y tenebroso como sacado de una película de terror, una alusión a mi propia existencia, un lugar que concuerda completamente con mi forma de ser. Aun con cadenas en brazos y piernas pero sin ninguna atadura que me impidiera moverme libremente por ahí, volviendo a mis días de caos.

Fue también en ese momento cuando supe que aún existía mucho que no conocía del mundo, y que faltaban años para dejar de entretenerme buscando el ¿por qué? de las cosas, sin embargo nunca imagine lo que sucedería poco después, al principio explore un poco rondando por el lugar, perdido en ¿quién sabe dónde? Encontré un pequeño pueblo no muy a lo lejos. Me acerque un poco con desconfianza pensando en si sería una trampa o algún experimento que estaban imponiéndome, pero mis dudas se despejaron cuando note el aspecto de quienes habitaban el lugar, pues no se trataba de seres humanos o especies sacadas de un cuento de hadas, más bien parecía ridículo que a alguien se le ocurriera siquiera la idea de un lugar así, pues el pueblo estaba infestado de caballos en miniatura, y no solo comunes y corrientes, si no de colores bastante vistosos, no inspiraban mucha confianza, después de todo el lugar estaba demasiado tranquilo y la paz reinaba plácidamente, por lo que retrocedí por el bosque buscando algún lugar donde esconderme por un tiempo.

Mi sonrisa era tan despiadada en ese momento, la felicidad inundaba mi ser por completo mientras mi deseo absorbía mi mente.

Encontré justo después un enorme castillo en ruinas de una época quizás ya olvidada, explore un poco el lugar y encontré una gran cantidad de cosas que luego me serian útiles, pero por el momento solamente lleve conmigo una lanza sostenida por la estatua de lo que hacía alusión a un equino guerrero con una armadura de batalla bastante antigua, pero por el aspecto del pueblo imagine que aun tendrían armaduras y armas de ese tipo.

Con la lanza en mano me encamine aún más adentro en el bosque esperando encontrar alguna cueva o algún lugar donde construir una pequeña cabaña que no llamara mucho la atención, pasaron algunas horas hasta que mi cuerpo ya no aguanto la desgastante caminata, mientras escuchaba gruñidos y aullidos a mi alrededor, por lo que el inminente peligro que me rodeaba me impedían parar; rendido, me senté en la copa de un árbol esperando que ningún depredador fuera capaz de alcanzarme, pero más equivocado no podía estar.

Aun fatigado por haber buscado durante horas un lugar donde quedarme, tuve que pelear por mi vida; una enorme manticora apareció frente a mí lanzándome lejos con una de sus garras, quien pensaría que sería atacado por un animal tan grande en un bosque tan oscuro, y además un animal cuya existencia está confirmada que es una vil mentira de una era antigua, por suerte caí en unos arbustos que suavizaron el golpe, aun con la lanza en mi mano arremetí contra la bestia.

¿Por qué?, ya lo he dicho antes, mi sed de sangre aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba encerrado y pase un par de años encerrado, la bestia dentro de mí se convirtió en demonio y me pedía a gritos un sacrificio, los ojos de la manticora eran grandes y daban bastante miedo pero cuando levante mi mirada llena de sangre digna de un verdadero monstruo, la bestia dudo un poco sobre haberme elegido como presa, al primer movimiento que hizo corrí y le hice un corte bastante enorme en una de sus alas para que no se me escapara, seguido le rebane una pierna impidiendo cualquier forma de escape.

La manticora olvido por completo su terror al sentir un dolor que le decía que iba a morir, por lo que su única salida era batallar hasta la muerte conmigo; sin embargo el ruido de los arbustos moviéndose me distrajo y la manticora utilizo su cola para envenenarme picándome el brazo derecho, por suerte soy ambidiestro y tome la lanza con mi izquierda para combatir lo que venía después, una horda de lobos de madera nos había rodeado a ambos, pero su presa predilecta fue sin duda la más grande, por lo que aproveche para destruir algunos de ellos que se habían abalanzado sobre la bestia a mi lado, por suerte no eran muy resistentes.

-Primero un pueblo de equinos, luego manticora y ahora una manada de lobos de madera, esto se pone cada vez mejor- dije para mis adentros, esta batalla a tres bandos solo tendría un ganador y yo no pensaba perder, mientras la manticora mordía a algunos lobos y se sacudía para quitarse de encima a los que ya tenía sobre ella, yo esquivaba sus fauces y sus garras destruyendo cada rama que los formaba parte de ellos, hasta que solo quedamos la bestia mayor y yo en un paraje repleto de troncos y ramas tiradas en la tierra dura del bosque, ambos heridos y cansados, quitando el hecho de que el veneno estaba haciendo efecto.

Mi vista se tornaba borrosa y estaba a punto de caer al suelo cuando usando su garra buena me desprendió de mi camisa y me dejo una gran marca en la piel de tres garras atravesando mi abdomen, mientras la sangre comenzó a brotar de mí, con la lanza como pude le atravesé un ojo impidiéndole ver, pero con la intensidad del momento no recuerdo cual.

Ambos parecíamos estar a punto de perder frente al otro cuando la madera lentamente se movió para volver a juntarse en esos lobos de madera que acabábamos de derrotar, como si nunca hubieran sido destruidos, decididos a comernos.

Uno de ellos mordió la cola de la manticora hasta que se la arranco mientras los demás rasgaban nuestra piel, entonces un pequeño sonido parecido al de un gato se escuchó por el lugar, voltee a ver el lugar de proveniencia y vi a una pequeña versión de la manicura, imagino que sería su cría, algunos de los lobos fueron por ella pero fueron detenidos por la madre, o el padre quizás; yo con mis últimas fuerzas decidí cooperar con la bestia para salvar a su hijo, al menos así tendría una mínima oportunidad de sobrevivir, entonces me coloque al lado de la manticora y juntos comenzamos a destruir de nuevo a todos y cada uno de los lobos.

Todo en vano pues nada más romperse se volvían a regenerar, entonces lo vi, una enorme piedra de pedernal se encontraba a pocos metros de ahí, esquivando a los lobos camine hasta llegar a ella y chocando mi lanza contra ella cree una enorme chispa que prendió en llamas un árbol cercano, los lobos hechos de madera, corrieron aterrados, dejándonos en un estado lamentable, ninguno podía seguir con la pelea, me senté en las raíces de un árbol mirando cómo frente a mí se derrumbaba la enorme bestia frente a su cría, la cual se encontraba intacta.

Mi dolor desapareció por causa del veneno y la pérdida de sangre, además mi vista se perdía a tal punto de pensar que moriría, pero no fue así.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunte a la nada, pues una vez recobre el conocimiento me encontraba en una amplia cueva, vendado de pies a cabeza, casi parecía una momia pues lo único que no tenía vendado era mi rostro, mis manos y mis pies, en cambio cubrieron por completo mi abdomen, espalda, brazos, piernas, y cabeza.

Estaba solo, ¿quién pudo haberme vendado?, y ¿cómo estoy vivo aun?, aun si en ese momento exacto cuando perdí la conciencia alguien milagrosamente hubiera llegado con el equipo médico necesario para curarme, no hubiera sobrevivido. Pero ya no importaba eso, lo importante era que alguien se había dado cuenta de mi presencia en el lugar, dondequiera que este.

La cueva era únicamente un camino bajo tierra, por lo que pude salir sin muchos problemas, fuera me esperaba la pequeña manticora, era igual a aquella que enfrente y fue asesinada por los lobos, amarilla, casi dorada, y de melena, alas y cola rojas, al final podría decir que les debo la vida, pero tampoco es para tanto, no es que mi vida valga mucho.

Como agradecimiento lo mejor que puedo hacer es no matarla, aunque me hubiera gustado conocer a mi salvador en ese momento, debía irme a otro lugar, necesitaba esconderme por un tiempo, confirmar el lugar donde me encontraba y desde luego, encontrar un lugar donde quedarme, pero ya era de noche y aun podía escuchar aullidos a lo lejos, lo mejor sería quedarme en la cueva hasta el día siguiente.

Con cuidado de no abrir ninguna de mis heridas, me recosté con la mirada en el techo preparado para dormir y sorprendentemente la cría de manticora se recostó a mi lado, como si fuera su padre, seguro porque jamás llego a ver como peleaba con su padre o madre, el llego cuando empezamos a trabajar juntos para salvarnos de los lobos, pensara que soy amigo de aquel que murió, o tal vez solo soy su remplazo, realmente no me importa, tal vez la conserve, siempre quise una mascota peligrosa.

Pase casi una semana viviendo junto a la pequeña manticora, el cual llame "Amadeus Gold", siempre quise una mascota llamada amadeus, y ¿por qué no?, gold para hacer alusión a su dorado pelaje. Al final me quede en el castillo que encontré antes, me serviría mucho si alguna vez necesitaba escapar de algo pues está lleno de pasajes secretos y misterios de los que suelen haber en construcciones de ese tipo.

Regrese una vez al lugar donde desperté después de la batalla, al parecer seria donde vivían las manticoras, pero seguí explorando el bosque hasta que lo memorice casi por completo, era bastante extenso y peligroso, el lugar más seguro seria el castillo, seguido de una extraña cabaña cerca del fin del bosque, donde imagino vive un chamán o algo así creo yo por la decoración. La fauna del lugar es variada y de no haberla visto, diría que animales así no podían existir.

Fue entonces que sucedió mi primer encuentro con las ponys, al menos consiente, después de vagar por ahí tanto tiempo volví a visitar el antiguo hogar de amadeus, entre un momento para descansar junto al pequeño gold cuando escuche una voz femenina fuera de la cueva, tome a gold en mis brazos y rápidamente salí corriendo de la cueva.

-Espera- escuche que gritaban detrás de mí, pero no me detuve, corrí mientras era perseguido por la dueña de aquella voz, sabía que no podría perderla ahí y me dirigí al único lugar donde sabría que podría perderla, el castillo, pues con tantos caminos y pasadizos secretos cualquiera se perdería fácilmente –espera- escuche nuevamente pero ya era tarde, ya había entrado al castillo.

Me escondí entre los escombros esperando que se fuera, por un momento pude verla, era una unicornio morada en su totalidad, con una crin entre azul y morada y una línea rosa en él. Después de haber visto las criaturas de este lugar ya no me sorprendía ver un unicornio, pero aun así era bastante intrigante, sobre todo por el hecho de que podía hablar.

La comenzó a seguir instintivamente mientras me escondía, esperando que pasara algo, -supongo que no lo encontrare, debería irme se está haciendo tarde- dijo para luego irse por la puerta principal, pensando que estaría a salvo salí de mi escondite para regresar a descansar en alguna de las habitaciones pero, sorpresa, luego de un destello que me segó por un segundo, la unicornio morada se encontraba parada justo frente a mí.

-Parece que al fin sales de tu escondite, no temas no quiero hacerte daño- sus palabras sonaban sinceras pero aun no podía confiarme, desde que llegue he pasado por bastante, y con la biblioteca del castillo tenía suficiente para entretenerme por un buen tiempo, no quería hablarle pero sabía que no tenía elección, si me encontró una vez me encontraría de nuevo.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?- pregunte con un tono serio intentando parecer más maduro, pero ella parecía bastante extrañada de que yo pudiera hablar, aproveche para correr nuevamente pero como dije, volvió a transportarse de alguna manera frente a mí.

-Solo quiero ayudarte, seguramente estas bastante lejos de casa, ven conmigo podemos ayudarte- parecía bastante convincente, me vi tentado a seguirla, aprender de ella y de su raza.

-No necesito ayuda, me he acostumbrado a este lugar, es como mi nuevo hogar- en cierta forma lo era, ella parecía más alegre y calmada cuando mencione eso.

-Pero estas herido ¿no es así?, necesitas de alguien que te pueda curar las heridas- tenía razón, mis heridas aun no sanaban, de hecho de no ser por ellas ya hubiera escapado hace mucho –tan solo ven conmigo, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás- me dijo mientras extendía su pata hacia mí.

-Está bien- la seguí por el bosque con gold aun en mis brazos, pensando en que aprendería, que nuevo conocimiento obtendría de esos equinos, que me depararía el futuro y a donde me llevaba la pony morada frente a mí.

-Por cierto me llamo twilight sparkle, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- que tonto de mí, he estado contando esta larga historia y aun no me presento.

-Solomon grey, pero siempre he sido conocido como gris-

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Que les parece la historia, espero que les guste y les agradecería que me dijeran que les parece con sus reviews, durante unos capítulos habrá poca violencia y muchos diálogos pero después empezare con un alto grado de gore, o al menos eso espero yo.

Veamos como avanza la historia y díganme si debería cambiar algo, ademas el titulo no me convence, si tienen alguna sugerencia pueden ponerla en sus reviews, la única información que necesitan esta en la descripción del fic.


End file.
